mrjenkinsbellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam Sandome
First name: Sam Last name: Sandome Gender: Male Born: November 27 1991 Age: 21 (adult) Species: Eagle toucan Occupation: Odd jobs Religion: Muslim Lives: 66661 Silver Street, Huqworld, Illinois, United States of America, Earth, 28 Dimension 60014. 'Appearance' Color: Feathers: Sam has a green head, light yellow around his eyes, a yellow body, and a red belly. He has green legs and red wings with yellow tips. I can't say what color his tail is, for he doesn't have one Eyes: Gold and yellow (gold being inside the yellow) Beak: Orangeish yellow Feet: Darkish red orange Talons: Black 'Key features': A very frail bird with a huge scar on the left side of his face. His tail has been ripped off. Special things he wears Sam's socks.jpg|Lucky blue socks with little yellow stars. They really ARE lucky! Every time he wears them good things usually happen (always wears it) A taqiyah.jpg|A brown taqiyah with green triangles on the rims and green diamond shapes on the middle. Diamond shapes in a circle on the top (only during the holidays) ' 'Animalality (personality) ''Pros: ''He's very loving and takes good care of his brother. He also is a good mentor and teaches Rainbow right form wrong. He has a big heart even though he gets angry sometimes. He also is very determined and gets projects that he works on done. He's very intelligent and looks before he leaps. ''Cons: ''He likes to get soda drunk. He also can be violent sometimes, and yells at his little brother Rainbow. Lastly he's very superstitious, which is why he wears lucky socks. He also doesn't show emotion sometimes and can be hard on Rainbow a lot. Sam is also very weak and gets eaten oftan. Talents * Invents things * Skilled fighter * Wins things often, due to his lucky socks Hobbies * Likes to read * Likes to research different topics * Likes to get soda drunk * Collects treasure Family Mom: Amy Dad: Elberon Little brother: Rainbow Relationship with other characters (Only animals he knows well we listed) Rainbow: He's very tough on him, but loves him dearly. Enjoy inventing together Amy: Loves them Elberon: Loves them Danpa: VERY good friends with him Manchu: Good friends with him. Muquesko: Doesn't like him that much. After all all Muquesko does is eats him Crocky: As cute as he is, Sam is afraid of Crocky, because this crocodile as an appite for bird meat Chubskey: Gets eaten by him George: Afraid of him Mr. Jenkins: Gets eaten by him the MOST Jackie: Doesn't know her that well, but one of the only animals he's not afraid of, due to Jackie's vegetarian diet. Roxie: Doesn't know her that well, but gets eaten by her Nikolai: Doesn't know him, but gets eaten by him a lot. Also he takes advantage of his elder sister Jackie by calling her for help when this fox tries to eat him. Also takes advantage of his religion by drinking diary (meat + diary rule) and dressing up as pigs and shelfishes. Mr. Wolfie: Doesn't like this wolf, after all Sam gets eaten by him Zackarina: Zack is too misarable of a hunter to pose a threat to any animal, so naturally Sam is NOT afraid of her. However he is irritated by her contant need of hugging. Crush: A huge fan of him! Cid: Fan of him and has some Wolf Eating CheeZecake merchandise. Amber: Fan of her and has some Wolf Eating CheeZecake merchandise Robo Jones: Fan of it and has some Wolf Eating CheeZecake merchandise Kaizer: Gets eaten by him, but does not know him Sunna: Does not know her, but gets eaten by her. Amethyst: Dislikes him more than any other animal! After all Amethyst does is insult him for being Muslim. However somtimes it seems like they are friends...kind of. Favorite stuff Food: Doesn't have one Favorite beverage: Doesn't have one Color: Doesn't have one Favorite and most beloved object: His lucky socks Holiday: Nothing Season: Nothing Other info Catchphrase: He does have one, but we don't know it. Dominant writing part: Right winged Eating habit: Herbivore (Natural for species) Wealth status: A little bit below middle class, but still does good. Type of home: Tree Commitment to his religion Sam is tries to be commited to Islam. He prays five times a day He's a herbivore, so the halal rule is irrelevant He fasts during Ramadan and celebrates most Muslim holidays. He donates 2.5% to Zakat like he's suppose. He pretty much follows ALL rules of Islam. However he only wears his taqiyah on the holiday, funerals, and prair services. Also he gets.....soda drunk? Wait does that even count!? Fun facts * Sam is contasntly on the search for his tail Present in these episides __NOEDITSECTION__